Jack's memories
by JackFrostFanROtG
Summary: set after my other story Jack's inner Battle. The guardians journey through Jack's memories, but Jack has secrets about his past that he doesn't want them to know. What will happen when they find out, What is Jack hiding? This is rated T ( except chapter 8 then it is kindda violent)
1. Chapter 1

MiM decided it was time to reveal Jack Frost's past to the guardians, as he did with the others. He did that to strengthen the bonds between the guardians, but this might be a tougher challenge to face. Jack had things that one would never want to share, even in the face of death. But this needed to be done, Jack needed to learn, the guardians were his family now, and families would do anything for one another, no matter the past.

The guardians wondered what kind of secrets their youngest member held. The light from MiM shone brightly, surrounding the guardians. The next thing they knew, they were in an old town. The sun was shining brightly and the air was warm. People were wandering around, children playing and adults chatting. Everyone smiling and laughing.

"Where are we?" Bunny asked.

"My past." Jack asked. Bunny could tell that Jack was still a little uncomfortable with all this. He placed a paw on Jack's shoulder.

"Don't worry, mate." He assured. "We won't judge you. We all went through it, everyone has something they don't want to share. But it makes us stronger when we do."

Jack nodded, it was too late to turn back now. All he could do now is watch and wait to see how they would react when they knew his secrets.

The guardians were walking through the old town, all of a sudden they saw a kid, around eight or nine, running around with a slightly older girl. The boy had dark brown hair and brown eyes while the girl had beautiful blonde hair and green eyes.

_"Sis! Sis! I want to go play in the forest now! Can we?" He pulled on his sister's arm. She looked nervous at first. "Please, Claire?" He gave her really big puppy dog eyes. She chuckled and nodded. _

_"Okay, but not for too long, Papa and Mama will be back home soon." The boy let out a victorious "Yay!" and ran off towards the forest outside of the small town._

_"Wait, Jack! Come back!" The girl _

"Is that you, mate." Bunny asked. Jack nodded with a small smile.

"Yea. That's my older sister, Claire. We used to be really close. Did everything together." Jack said as he watched his sister chase after him.

"Aww! You were so cute!" Tooth cooed. "I mean, you still are, but you look really adorable as a kid."

"Thanks." Jack chuckled.

_The scene changed to the forest. It was slightly darker now. They heard Claire calling worriedly for her brother. "Jack! Come on, this isn't funny! The game is over, you won. We have to go back now! Jack!"_

_"What's going on?"_ Sandy asked with his sand.

"I was really good at hide and seek. I didn't come out until I was found, or Claire threatened to tell on me." North was glad that Jack wasn't as tense as he was earlier, he almost seemed to be enjoying it.

_"Okay Jack," Claire threatned," I'm going to go tell father on you!" She smiled evily when the boy swung out the tree he was in._

_"Aww! No fair! I'm coming." Jack let go and landed on the forest floor. He made a 'ta da!' pose but recoiled when he saw the mad look on his sister's face._

_"Jack, we're late, Mama and Papa will be mad if we don't go back home now." _

_"Okay." Jack pouted._

"Why does she look so worried?" Bunny thought to himself. As if to answer his question, the scene changed to an old style house made of wood. The room they were in was dimly lit by a single wax candle.

_Human Jack was giggling on his bed with his sister. "Tell me the story now!"_

_She gave him a grim look."Please!" He added._

_She smiled." Okay. But just once, then you go to bed." She paused as Jack snuggled under the covers." Long ago the was a time when darkness and fear ruled over the hearts of humans." young Jack gasped." This time is known as the dark ages."_


	2. Chapter 2

_"The dark ages?" Jack asked, wide eyed. _

_"Yes, Jack. The dark ages was the evil work of the Boogieman!"_

_"Boogieman!" Jack cheerfully growled. "Boo! Bad guy! Bad guy!" _

_"Shh! You'll wake mom and dad." Claire hushed._

_"Too late!" Their dad laughed as he and their mom walked in the room. _

_The father was holding a candle with an arm around his wife._

_"_That's your parents?" Tooth asked in wonder. The mother was slim with a bulge in her stomach, obviously pregnat, she had fair skin and long brown hair and brown eyes, it was easy to tell who Jack took mostly after. His father was tall and well built, he was nowhere near as big as north, but he did seem like he could take him in a one on one fist fight. He had thick blonde hair and green eyes, clearly Claire took after him. They both seemed really nice as they told their daughter to continue with the story and enjoyed the story.

_"However, just when the people of the world began to give up hope for a better life without darkness, the Guardians appeared."_

The guardians gasped. "She knows about us?" North asked, slightly shocked but more excited.

"Well of course, this was right after the dark ages. No more than three years have passed since then." WHAT! This shocked the guardians very much. Their Jack had suffered through the dark ages.

"You lived in the dark ages, Jack?" Tooth asked, very concerned about what the child had went through.

"Yeah, I was five when it ended. I wasn't born when it started though." He got a bunch of sad looks from his friends. "Don't worry, nothing really bad happened. It was just scary, but my sis and mom and dad helped me through it. So it wasn't all bad."

They accepted this exclamation since it didn't seem to be what was bothering him. They directed their attention back to the screen. The story was over now and Jack's mom and dad were leaving the room.

_"Before his sister exited, Jack asked. "Sis, what if the boogieman comes back?"_

_She smiled and answered his question with another," Jack, Do you believe in the guardians." He nodded." Well, then you have nothing to worry about. They will always be there to protect any child who believes, no matter what. They will never leave you alone in the darkness." She left, leaving his door cracked opened._

* * *

_**The scene changes again.**_

Bunny, North, Tooth, Sandy and Jack were now standing in the bright sunlight. Jack was now ten and his sister sixteen. They were all saying goodbye to their father.

"What's happenin, mate?" Bunny asked, however he didn't receive an answer from Jack. Jack raised his hood over his face, and turned his back to the scene where his father was hugging his wife and two year old daughter, who strangely looked a lot like Jack, then his oldest child.

_He turned to Jack who was crying. "Please don't go daddy!" He knelt down and patted his head._

_"I have to. Our village will be attacked it we don't go." Jack didn't seem to understand. Hus father Sighed." Jack, I need you to do something for me." Jack nodded, wiping away his tears. "Promise me that you will be a big boy and watch over your sisters and mother while I'm gone. Can you be strong enough to take care of Pippia, Claire and mommy? Okay?" _

_"Yes sir!" Jack stood. "When I get bigger, I want to go to battle just like you, daddy! I want to protect this village from those bad people and be strong. Like you!" Jack smiled. His words seemed so innocent, but the guardians felt a sadness touch them. They all hated the idea of war, but it somehow made it worse that one of their very own had to witness it._

Bunny received the answer to his questioned. He couldn't help but think to himself, "Will he be okay?"

No sooner than he asked that, the scene changed once again.

The guardians were devastated to see Jack's mother and older sister standing next to a grave. Jack and his younger sister stood behind them. Jack was now thirteen and his younger sister was five. He seemed to be acting strong

The tombstone read,' _Here lies Jackson Overland Frost Sr., Beloved father, husband, friend, and War hero.' _

Tooth began to sob as she wrapped her arms around Jack, who didn't even resist. "I'm so sorry, Jack!"

"It's not your fault. He died protecting our village, he died an honorable death. I was proud to call him my father."

"How'd he die?" Tooth didn't want to ask, but the words seemed to slip out anyways.

"Bullet wound to the back of the head. They say that he was protecting a child who was left parentless by the battles. He was shot while shielding him. They managed to get the kid away safely."

"He was a brave man, mate." Bunny complimented, jokingly rubbing his snow white hair.

"Thanks." Jack looked up at the Australian Bunny and smiled. "I know." The scene changed.

* * *

**Sorry, I've been hitting a writer's block. don't know when the next chapter will be done. Please Give and Ideas for next chapter. Also, please leave comments about it so far. **


	3. A moment of Bliss

**Mini Memory chapter**

_"Jack! What are you doing up there?" Jack, who was now thirteen, was sitting up in a tree. He finished tying up a thick rope together and leapt out of the tree._

_"Hey, Claire! I was just hanging up this swing for Pippia. When she gets better she'll have enough fun to make up for the week of bed rest." Jack paused. "How is she?"_

_"Her temperature is finally gone." Claire realized who her brother meant . She sighed, "She still hasn't come out of her room today, I don't know if she will today." Claire answered._

"Who are they talking about, Jack?" Tooth asked. Bunny, North and Sandy were also curious but were glad that it was Tooth that brought it up.

"Keep watching and you'll find out." Jack replied, he didn't seem to be concerned by this memory for some reason. The guardians noticed this and felt themselves let out a silent sigh of relief.

_"It's been hard on her, Jack. Mom tries to be happy for our sake, but she can't be strong all the time. She's only human. All we can do is take care of Pippia and ourselves until she is ready. We can do it, for her and for dad."_

_Jack sighed." It's hard to believe it's been three years since dad died." He and Claire both went silent when they heard the house door opening. They turned from the tree to see their sister standing in the doorway. She had a bright smile which was rewarded with the smiles of her siblings. _

_"Pippia!" Claire fussed, still holding up her smile. "You know you can't be out of bed."_

"We made it a habit to smile whenever Pippia was around us. She didn't really know dad when he died and mom when went into depression, well, Claire and I took it into our own hands to be like her parents and make every moment happy for her." Jack exclaimed.

"Yall are good siblings, mate." Bunny smiled and put a paw on the boy's shoulder.

_"I fell better! I wanna come out and play with you and Jack!" Pippia whined, she made a puppy dog face. "Pwease!" _

_Jack laughed as he went up to the young girl and picked her up. He mimicked her pout and also pleaded. "Yeah, Claire, Pweasee!"_

"Even then you were just a big child." Bunny chuckled. Jack gave an innocent smile.

"Who? Me?" The group laughed.

_Claire sighed and laughed." Fine, but only for a little bit. Then it's back to bed!" Jack and Pippia cheered and Jack went to the swing and placed Pippia on it. Claire followed when a wonderful thing happened._

_"You look like you're having fun." in the doorway where Pippia had stood there she was._

_"Mom!" The three exclaimed happily. Pippia leapt off the swing and ran up to her mother and they hugged. _

_"Hey are you feeling better?" Pippia asked._

_"Yes, I'm so sorry I made you worry." She apologized to her kids._

_"It's fine mom. We're just glad you're alright."_

_They exchanged "I love you's" and they all played together on the swing Jack made. All were smiling and laughing blissfully the rest of the afternoon._

* * *

**Decided to take some advice and add a happy chapter. I don't know how long until my next chapter, but I hope you all stay with me on this. Sorry, but I keep getting writer's block.**


	4. Wirters Note

**Wanted to let you all know that I won't be continuing the story for a while. **

**Also if you don't like the story, simple, ****DON'T READ, and defiantly don't leave a review cursing me out saying I'm a horrible writer needing to go back to first grade. I'm only saying this because I had a person leave a review like that, and they didn't even log in to leave the review. I can take constructive criticism, but not just leaving criticizing and nasty comments just to do it.**

**Sorry for the inconvenience but if anyone wants they can continue or edit this fanfiction please leave me a PM and I'll send you each chapter in a PM so you can.**


	5. Chapter 4 Pitch

**Sorry_ for the delay, but I'm back and ready to write (sortta). Well I still have a bit of writer's block so I'm going to start updating once a week. Thanks for the support everyone, I really appreciate it. Well, I sure hope you all enjoyed the moment of bliss because now it's time to take a turn for the worse... DA DA DUMM! Oh and for a change from other fanfics, I'm adding a nice surprise in his memories. _**

* * *

_"What do you mean you're getting married!?" Jack asked his mother, anger and sadness showed in his face, which wasn't anything new to the guardians after they began looking into the young guardian's memories. _

_"Jack, please calm down!" Claire begged as their mother sighed. Jack seemed furious at the thought of his mother betraying his father like this._

_"You're only fifteen, I don't expect you to understand why I'm doing this, but Jack," His mother exclaimed calmly," We can't get by like this anymore. Pippia, Claire, and you deserve better than this. He can provide for us and give us all a better life."_

_"He's nothing but a sorry drunk who uses his money to get everything he wants. You know he's been after you since before dad even died and you want to marry him!"_

This level of anger was new to the guardians and they were shocked with every word the human boy spat out. Jack, however was embarrassed by his actions. "I don't remember this." He informed the rest of the group.

_**"You will not remember all the incidents in your human life, Jack." MiM exclaimed. "But this is something I felt you and your friends need to see to**_** understand."**

"Understand what?" Jack asked.

_**"Yourself. Why you are unable to trust and get close to others easily."**_

_Jack rubbed his left cheek where his mother just slapped him. "Don't you ever say something like that again! He did not kill your father, they were friends fighting on the same side!" Betrayal, pain, anger, and sadness shot though his eyes, it was then she had realized her mistake._

"What just happened, mate?" Bunny asked, knowing Jack couldn't answer that.

"Well, apparently I just got slapped." He replied trying to sound sarcastic. Bunny didn't find it funny though, and he could tell Jack didn't either.

"Oh, Jack." Tooth sighed. North and Sandy was staring wide eyed into the forest. It took the others a minute to realize what they were staring at.

"Pitch!" Bunny and Jack shouted in realization.

A dark shadow was heading towards the memory Jack, who seemed oblivious to it. "Look out!" Tooth warned, trying to reach him only to be held back by the guardian of wonder.

"No use, he von't see you." Tooth wanted to argue but when she saw the worry in North's expression, she realized that they all wanted to do something and decided to watch.

_Jack finally heard something. "Who's there?" He asked, knowing he wasn't getting an answer, unless an animal could talk. He decided to investigate so he leapt down from the tree he climbed up on._

_The shadow was lurking in the shadows of the bushes. Jack noticed a figure in then and grabbed a tree branch that had broken off a nearby tree. "Come out! I know you're hiding in there!"_

_"Bad idea, boy!" Pitch answered as he stood tall, towering above the small boy. Jack stumbled back and fell next to a tree, his back pressed against it. "Oh, you can see me?" He seemed interested and approached the brown haired boy._

_"Who are you?!" Jack asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice, failing badly. _

_"My name is Pitch. Pitch Black. But you may know me as the Boogieman." He introduced, a dark cloud formed around him._

"It's not black sand?!" Jack noticed.

"Of course not, Jack." Tooth exclaimed." He only recently learned how to change Sandy's dream sand to nightmare sand. He originally just used black fog to give children nightmares, but it was easily deflected by the dream sand."

"Oh." Jack understood.

_"Boogieman!?" Jack repeated in disbelief. _

"Be careful Jack." Tooth prayed quietly.

_Pitch closed in on Jack. " Fear me, Jackson Overland Frost." Jack's eyes widened._

_"How do you know my name?" He slowly stood up._

_"My dear boy, I know everything about you. Especially your worst fears." He paused, noticing the boy didn't believe him._

_"Your greatest fear is losing your family. Of course you would, after getting your own father killed would scar a child."_

"What!" Both Jacks replied at the same time. The guardians didn't know what to think of this.

_"Oh, you don't remember do you. Or is it you don't want to remember? The little boy your father died protecting on the battle field, was you! Because of you, your father died."_

_ Jack went into shock. A cloud of a short memory slowly reveled that day. _

**_There was a battle going on between the people from the village and the bandits that threatened their families. The village was nearby, the guardians noticed it too. _**

**_Jack's father noticed Jack at the edge of the forest. He tried to yell at his son, but to no avail. A bandit noticed the man yelling at the kid and decided to kill the child._**

**_Jackson Sr. and the bandit raced to get to the kid. Jack reached his son first, only to be shot by the bandit. He fell to his knees, hugging his son._**

**_"Daddy?" Jack whined. _**

**_"Why did you come? I thought I told you to stay and protect your mother and sisters." Jackson asked, although there was no anger in his voice._**

**_"I just wanted to try and help." Jack cried. "I didn't mean to get you hurt, daddy." Tears flowed down both of their eyes. _**

**_"Listen, I want you to run."_**

**_"No! Daddy I don't wanna leave you!" Jack cried louder. The bandit was getting closer._**

**_"Jack, daddy will be fine. But if they get you, they will kill you. Run into the forest and hide, don't go back home right away. They could follow you and find the others." He grabbed Jack's shoulders and pushed him into the woods. Jack turned to see the bandit take his gun and shot his father, killing him. The memory faded._**

_"NO!" Jack yelled. Tears streaming down his face. _

_"You see, if you hadn't have gone there, your dad would still be alive and your mother wouldn't be remarrying. It's all because of you!" Pitch taunted._

_"No, no, no, no, NO!" A beam of ice shot out from out of the memory Jack and froze the land around him. Pitch, clearly shocked, used his shadow to protect himself from the blast._

Jack was still in shock from the memory_ to process the scene. The others however were amazed by what they were seeing. _

_"_A human," North stated." He's an ordinary human and he has powers. That's unheard of!"

_Jack's powers were going haywire from the shock._

_"PITCH!" a familiar Australian voice shouted angrily. A boomerang flew at Pitch, who barely dodged it._

_"I knew something was up when I heard you were around here. What did you do?" He yelled at Pitch when he noticed the crying boy and the ice forming around him._

_ Jack's memories. _


	6. Chapter 5 Hope

The Guardians were shocked to see Bunnymund in Jack's memories, most of all Bunnymund himself.

"Oi, what 'm I doin' there!" Bunny asked out loud.

"What do you mean?" Tooth asked." You were obviously there, you don't remember?"

Jack added, "I don't remember ever meeting cottontail either." Bunny growled and went to comment back when he realized Jack was still hurting from the last memory.

"I don't ever remember meeting Jack or anybody under these circumstances." Bunny answered in thought.

_**"I am to blame for that." MiM intervened once again.**_

"Manny!" North exclaimed.

**_"It was far too soon for you two to meet, but under the circumstances..."_**

Everyone understood what he meant.

**_"If Bunnymund hadn't have noticed Pitch's presence, Jack wouldn't have survived and would have become full of self-hatred and hoplessness. Pitch planned to use his power to control Jack and his power. The Jack that stands before you today would not be here if Pitch had his way that day."_**

"So Bunny had to find him, to give him hope?" Tooth asked.

"How did Pitch know that Jack had powers in the first place, and how did he have powers as a human?" North asked his old friend.

**_"Jack was special since birth. He was born with the power to control the element 'Ice' and 'Snow' and even speak and understand the wind, however, I knew if he were to use this power he would be an outcast and would be a target for Pitch and other dark spirits."_**

"Vat how did he find out?" North asked again.

**_"Well one night we were playing cards and we got drunk and I told him about Jack." MiM answered sheepishly._**

All of the guardians were shocked to the point of no words.

**_"I'm just kidding, he knew because of his power to sense fears. And deep down, where Jack had no notice of, was his fear of his powers going out of control."_**

The guardians replied with "oh" and "okay" seeing as that was more believeable than Manny actually getting drunk with Pitch.

_"Oi? Kid!" The Bunnymund in Jack's memories asked. The cold air and ice made him shiver. "Y does it always has to be snow?" He muttered to himself. _North laughed at Bunny's hatred of cold_._

_"Calm down, ya Larrikin." Bunny attempted to calm the boy. He slowly walked closer to the boy, the wind and coldness both escalating with every step. " Everythin's alright. He's gone and you don't have to worry 'bout em comin' back, mate." He finally reached the boy and pulled him into his arms. He could feel the warmth coming back to the boy and the air. Suddenly he felt a series of warm tears falling on his fur as the boy cried._

_"There, there. It's alright, mate. yer safe now." Bunny hugged the boy slightly tighter, to stop the boy from falling when he felt his knees give in._

_"It was all my fault!" The boy choked. _

_"What was that, mate?" Bunny heard the boy and got curious._

_"It was all my fault that he was killed!" Jack looked up to bunny, his dark brown eyes showing Bunny that the boy was in serious pain, physiological pain that needed healing._

_"Who was killed?" Bunny asked softly, glad the boy was too upset to notice that he was a giant bunny._

_"My papa. He told me to stay home and watch my sisters and mama, but I had to go make sure he was fine. But because of me he-he!" Jack began crying again." Was killed!"_

_Bunny could understand why the boy was so upset now. "It's not yer fault, mate." He comforted. "At least he died protecting someone he really loved and cared about. N that's the most honorable and noble thing anyone could do. He was a real man, mate."_

_Jack looked at his savior, tears still filled his eyes; slowing nonetheless. "But if I hadn't gone he would still be here." He protested._

_"Maybe, mate. But are you willing to waste his efforts to save you and everyone you love by blaming yourself forever?" Jack thought about it for a moment and nodded slowly._

_"Thanks, Bunny." Bunnymund jerked back slightly._

_"You not surprised?" He asked, disbelief that the boy knew the whole time and didn't freak out...Well, he did meet the Boogieman._

_"Why should I be?" He smiled. Bunny stared in disbelief then returned the smile._

_"Well, I'm a giant talking bunny for one thing. N most people stop believing in the Easter Bunny when they get older. " Bunny joked._

_Jack just smiled and said three words that made both Bunnymunds blush (if they didn't have so much fur you could see it.). "I'll Always believe."_

_Bunny replied," N I'll always be there to protect you as long as you do, Frostbite." He ruffled Jack's snow white hair._

_"My name's Jack! Not Frostbite!" Jack laughed and tried to push Bunny's hand off his head._

_Bunny laughed and said," See you around, Jack!" As he left the moon shone brightly, relieving the two guardians of their memories of that night._

"Why," Jack asked, anger in his voice." Why did you have to make us forget!?"


	7. Writers note and Mini mini chapter pt 1

**Sorry for the delay! **

**I am glad to say Finals are over and I am now out of high school. Also some more good news is I have a writing partner who is currently working on the next awesome chapter of the fanfiction. Some of you may know BeckTheProgram, this is my partner in writing, please be nice ;)**

**Anyway as soon as it's finished I will update the next chapter and begin on the following. Hopefully this will make the fanfic be able to be updated sooner than it has been.**

**I also like to say thanks, everyone, for sticking with and giving such good comments about my fanfic. It means a lot to me. So much I decided to post a mini-mini chapter real fast for those of you who like Bunny/Jack enjoy! (I've seen a lot of these lately and decided to make one myself. Ya'll have probably seen ones where Jack is being bullied by other seasonal spirits and Bunny defends him.)**

* * *

_**Part 1**_

It's been three weeks...

Three blasted weeks since the bloody frostbite has came to me warren to freeze it over. I didn't know weather to be relievedmeeting. I hopped out of me warren to see what I was expecting, the Northern Lights shining colorfully in the winter day sky. Being winter I was really surprised that Frostbite wasn't harassing me 'n me eggs. N the ground was only slightly covered in snow, I figured he wouldd've drenched the place in feet of it just to tick me off.

Oh well. No point in complainin' about peace.

As I went to make a tunnel to the palace I heard a scream. It was feint and very far away, but- **since your ears are soo huge (yes I went there XD) **

- Oi! Oi! My ears are not huge, mate! They are just tall. **Sorry, sorry. **Can I get back to the story now? **Yes -_- **

Anyway- It was feint and very far away- **What was far away XD- ***Growls*** ****Sorry _**

As I went to make a tunnel to the palace I heard a scream. It was feint and very far away, but with my hearing higher than a normal persons, I could hear it clearly.

"Jack!" It was hard to believe at first, but that blasted sound was Frostbite! I took off in the direction of the scream. The farther I went the closer, I could tell by the snow on the ground gaining depth, I came to Jack.

Finally I could see him, Lyin' in the middle of a large snow bank. Wait- Was that blood I saw? I rubbed my eyes, hoping my mind was playing tricks on me...It wasn't. Jack was covered it cuts and bruises, His snow white hair was died a crimson red. He looked like he was still breathin'. That's good at least. Before I could rush to his side I noticed a sound so quite that I was amazed that even I heard it. That's when I saw 'em.

* * *

**Not bad so far huh? Lemme know if you liked it or not so far. I've decided that every time it is Becks' turn to write a chapter I will post one mini Jack/Bunny chapter just to mix it up a little. Let me know if this would be too confusing and should just leave it out altogether. **


	8. Chapter 8 INsAniTy (rated v for violent)

Oh my goodness! I finally finished the chapter. Thanks to BecktheProgram I was able to overcome my writers' block, Thanks to Beck I realized how I was going to do his older sister's death (though regrettable and sad). Beck typed the chapter and I added the whole part about his last night with his sister and that man. Beck wrote the skating scene, with a bit of editing from me. But if it wasn't for Beck idk when I wouldda thought of something. **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS VERY VIOLENT PARTS AT TIMES. READERS' DISGRESSION IS ADVISED! ABUSE AND CHARACTERS DEATH ... And please don't hate me, this is just where my mind went with this chapter. I also apologize if I made this chapter a little too scary. **

* * *

Jack glanced at Bunnymund. Of all the memories they watched the one they were entering now was the worse.

_Jack and Claire walked up to their mother's room. They could hear arguing coming from their mother and stepfather. There were loud noises and a crashing sound. Jack felt ready to burst into the room and stop that man for good. However, Claire grabbed Jack by the shoulders and pulled him close. Tears formed in her eyes._

_"Jack, I know it hurts, but if you go in there, he will kill you this time."_

"Kill ya. Mate, what's goin' on?" Bunny asked, alarmed by Claire's words.

"You remember how I was slapped because I accused her fiancé of murdering her husband, aka his best friend. Yeah, apparently she learned that he is not as nice as he let on. Since I remember this memory, I guess I remember all my memories after that day. Anyway, The day after they got married he quickly revealed his love for alcohol. He would always argue and beat on her. I tried to stop him a few times, but he would always beat me until I blacked out."

Tooth gasped. Who could dare hurt her dear Jack!?

"But vy didn't she just leave him?" North asked, clearly as upset as the rest of them. Sandy nodded, also wanting an answer.

"It was not accepted for a woman to leave her spouse no matter what at the time. Unless she was widowed, she couldn't end her marriage. Only the man of the house can." Jack exclaimed.

"Then why didn't she tell somebody about him! Couldn't they have done something then? Toothina asked.

"Couldn't. If she had talked, since he was the man of the house, he could say she was going insane from the shock of losing her husband and have her taken away, leaving me and my sisters alone with him. Then it would have been worse for us and her."

Jack noticed how angry Toothina looked and comforted her. "Don't worry, Tooth. This is the last night he ever did that."

She looked at him confused. He sighed, he wasn't very proud of this memory for many reasons, but he did what he needed to do. "Just watch." Bunny noticed a hint of darkness flash through Jack's eyes. Never had he ever seen such a look in the guardian of fun's eyes. Not even when he was Pitch Frost. Something bad was defiantly about to happen, and Bunny was not sure how bad it would be. His thoughts were cut short when he heard the slamming of a door.

* * *

_"Stop it!" Jack had shouted as he ran forward into the messed up room. He saw his mother on the floor in front of that man. When Jack saw the bruises, worse than any time before, he angrily balled up his fists and flew forward, his fist connecting with the drunkard's jaw. He would have been sent flying if he hadn't grabbed Jack's wrist right before the collision. He then switched his hold from the wrist to Jack's neck._

_"You little brat, you need to be taught a lesson!" He punched Jack once in the face before being stopped by Jack's mother._

_"No! Please, stop!" She cried only to be kicked in the stomach. She crashed onto the floor, gripping her stomach where he had kicked it. "You Wench! How dare you talk to me like that!" He directed his attention back to the bleeding Jack. "And you! This is the last time you interfere with me!" He reached for a wooden hunting knife that laied on his untouched dresser and raised it high. Jack's eyes widen in fear as it came falling down at him._

_"Jack!" Claire knew she had to do something to save her brother; so she grabbed the closest and biggest thing she could find and threw it at the man threatening her dear Jack. It hit him so hard that he dropped Jack and the knife. He glared at Claire, anger far disappeared from his eyes; they were furious now._

"Oh no! Run Claire!" Tooth couldn't help but shout. The others didn't bother to tell her she couldn't hear her because they were thinking the same thing too.

_"Claire! Run!" Jack gasped. As soon as Claire took a step the older man shot towards her. Claire rushed out of the room followed by him. (still haven't came up with a name so imma call him "him") After catching his breath, Jack managed to pull himself off the floor and walk over to the door. "Have... to... protect... Claire." He mumbled. He heard crashing downstairs and... and... _

"Oh!" Tooth and Bunny both gasped when they heard Claire's bloodcurdling scream.

_"CLAIRE!" Jack screamed and forgot his own pain to run. Before he made it downstairs he noticed Pippia standing outside her room and all Jack could say was, "Go back inside and don't come out until I say it's okay." The he ran sown the stairs, not noticing Pippia slowly following behind._

_As he made his way into the kitchen; Human Jack and the guardians, except Jack, the anger in his eyes clearly visible to not only Bunny, but to everyone else too. _

They desperately wanted to say something to Jack, but were too shocked by the scene in front of them to say so.

_Claire laid in a pool of blood, that man was nowhere in sight. A bloody knife, however, was abandoned next to his sister. Jack knelt down next to Claire, disregarding the blood soaking into his brown pants. Sadness...Fear...Anger...Hate...Rage. All of these emotions filled his eyes. (Screen turns to where Jack's back is all that can be seen.) He clasped his hands into fists so tightly; the guardians could see blood dripping from them. It took Jack a few moments to finally find his voice. The man appeared behind him. "Jack! Behind you!" Pippia screamed. Jack stayed turned away from the man, almost as if he couldn't hear Pippia's desperate cries of warning. _

_ "JACK! HELP!" Pippia was grabbed by the man and shaken violently._

_ "Aren't you going to help your poor sister, Jack?" The man taunted as he tightened his grip on the young girl. "Jaack?"_

_ Jack remained motionless. "So you're just gonna let me kill her, she died because of you, Jack. You're gonna let Pippia die just like Claire." Jack finally flinched. He stood up, slowly sliding his hand over the blood covered kitchen knife and gripping it._

None of the guardians could have ever prepared for what came next. Jack remained silent but the rest of the group didn't even notice due to the fact they couldn't take their eyes away from the screen.

_Jack finally stood tall and straight arms hanging down, knife gripped in his hand. _

_"You gonna try and kill me, huh boy? You don't have the guts! Not like me when I had Jackson Frost killed!" _

_ Jack turned slightly, facing sideways from his sister's murderer. He lifted his head and faced him. The guardians couldn't even breath, the look in Jack's eyes were terrifying. They were completely void of all happiness and kindness, all that was left was pure insanity which was assisted with pure rage. The man froze in fear of Jack for once, he dropped Pippia, who also in fear of Jack's demeanor, froze. Jack completely turned to face the man. _

_ The man finally found his voice long enough to say, "Wh-what is t-t-that lo-look for? Brat!" It didn't come out as threatening sounded as he wanted it to come out. In fact, it didn't sound threatening at all._

_ He sounded as if he was a completely different, darker, person when he finally spoke, " You- Killed her." There was only a hint of sadness in his voice, however it was overshadowed by anger. "YOU KILLED HER!" He growled lowly as he shot forward with incredible speed. After the first stab all the anger seemed to fade and was replaced by pure insanity, it was now apparent to the guardians that their guardian of fun actually doing that, it wasn't their imaginations, he was smiling!_

* * *

Bunny managed to advert his eyes long enough to notice something strange about their Jack. It was colder too. That one he could tell right 's when he saw it, the same anger and insanity that was being shown on the screen was too much for the young spirit. Bunny realized he needed to do something fast before he was completely swallowed by the insanity.

He grabbed jack and wrapped him tightly in his arms. "Jack! Oi Mate! It's okay, it's alright. You don't have to watch this anymore. It's over. We're all here for ya, mate. Just don't let your anger control ya! Jack? Can ya hear me, mate?" Jack slowly raised his head to look Bunnymund in the eyes, the rage and insanity gone. Replaced with overwhelming sadness, so much that it made bunny want to cry with him. 'How could something like this have happened to him of all people?' Bunny wondered.' He was. No is the most caring person I know, he would never hurt anyone, but him.' He glared at the man lying lifelessly on the floor. 'He hurt our Jack... My Jack! It's all his fault Jack had to suffer. To fear his self.'

The memory was now past the violence, which ended with Pippia doing the exact thing Bunny had done for their Jack. They were sitting on the floor, both soaking wet. Both Jacks were crying now. Crying out of sadness. Crying out of fear of what had happened. And most of all, fear of himself. And both Jacks were being something he had needed for a very long time... Comforted, protected, Loved.

The screen faded to black.

* * *

**Now you know on of his darkest memories. What will you do, guardians? Will-"**

"That's a dumb question!" Bunny snapped then paused in awkwardness for a second." Um, uhh. Sorry- Look, we've been with Jack for this long, we are not abandoning him for something that he was pushed into doing over three hundred years ago! We care about Frostbite too much to let something like that push us away. Jack will always be one of us no matter what happened in the past!" Bunny finished.

Jack seemed genially surprised that he could stand up for him after what had happened, he had expected them to look at him in disgust, want to lock him away. Anything to punish him, but instead he chose to protect him.

"Yeah," North agreed." We all love Jack, Like family! And what happened was not Jack's fault! Nyone would go mad after something like that happened. Besides he was protecting his family. And his self!" Toothina and Sandy both agreed in their own ways.

Jack couldn't hold it anymore. He broke into sobs and choked out, "Why?! Why would you defend me? I killed a living creature, a man! And you're all defending me. Why? I thought you would hate me if you ever found out! So why don't you?" He gripped Bunny's fur, Jack waited for someone to speak, when Bunny placed a paw on his snow white hair. " I couldn't save her! I couldn't save Claire! Or my dad! Why do I deserve to be a guardian when I couldn't even protect them!?"

"You're a good person, mate. If it weren't for ya, millions of innocent kids would be trapped in nightmares forever, and we wouldn't be here right now. Look, we all get caught up in our emotions sometimes, but what's important is that you saved your mother and your kid sister. And most of all you're here now, you can make up for the past by living for those who care about you, both past and present." Jack loosened his grip, to Bunny's relief, and hugged Bunny now.

That's when the next memory was set the day Jack had died.

* * *

_ **BecktheProgram's part**_

_"Hey Jack can we skate today?" Claire said the ice is thick enough." Jack grinned. "Yeah lets go, first tell mom where we're heading." Jacks sister nodded and bounded off. After a bit she returned a large pair of skates in on hand a smaller pair in the other. "Mom said to give you Daddy's old skates since you outgrew yours." Jack took the skates and slung them over his shoulder. The two heading out. "Be safe!" Their mom warned. Jack giggled. "We will." He turned around, still laughing, ready to have some fun._

_He seemed to be completely back to normal. As if all that had been shown in the previous memory was not real. But they knew it had happened. But there he was, being strong and cheerful, the Jack they knew and loved._

_"I'm gonna make a big snowman after we skate." His sister giggled. "Mine'll be bigger!" Jack teased. "Nuh-uhn!" His sister said. As they reached the lake. The two put on their skates and slid on the ice the sun rising in the sky. Soon Jack took his skates off they were ill-fitting. His sister skated towards him as a crack echoed. Jacks sister looked down the ice under her cracking. Pippia stopped dead in her tracks and looks down. Jack winced when he noticed a bunch of tiny cracks forming under his sister. She stared at Jack, fear screaming in her eyes. "Jack, I'm scared!" _

_"Jack I'm scared!" her young voice echoed in Jack's mind. "I know, I know." The human Jack took a step forward and regretted it the ice cracking under his bare feet. "Your gonna, you're gonna fine." He reached out his hands. "Uh...We're gonna have a little fun instead. Fun being the default for Jack, either Jack. "No were not!" "Would I trick you?" "Yes! You always play tricks!"_

_She cried. "Well not- not- not this time. I promise your gonna be...your gonna be alright. Believe in me." She nodded. "Lets play hopscotch! Like we do everyday. Its as easy as one..." He barely jumped and the ice groaned. He hid his fear by pretending to almost fall his sister giggled. "Two... Three!" Jack reached his staff. "Your turn!" She shivered. "One..." She took a baby step. "Two, three!" Human Jack hooked his sister with the staff sling shotting her to safety the momentum pushing him where she was. The ice gave a final crack and Jack fell into the freezing water. Jacks last thought? "Wow the moons so big and bright tonight." Darkness then engulfed the memory._

* * *

_ **My part**_

_His life began flashing before their eyes. It slowed when it got to that night, that awful night. But something was different, instead of viewing it from the back they were looking through Jack's eyes. Claire laid on the floor, they could now tell she was barely breathing. She whispered to Jack one simple word before finally letting go. "Gu-a-rd-ia-n." He seemed calmed by this until that man called out Claire and Jackson's names. When the Jack they knew vanished for those few moments. The memory then sped to this last moments with Pippia. They were walking carelessly to the ice, unaware of the awaiting fate. "Jack, I love you!" Pippia said before stepping onto the Ice that sealed Jack's fate._

* * *

**Again, I would like to apologize for the violence in this chapter, and I have no intention of scaring the crap out of anybody, I just watch way to much anime... This was the worst of it, so the rest should not be as bad as this one. Also, sorry this chapter took so long. Also I was listening to the vocaloid (English version) Insanity... **


	9. not a chapter but end

**Okay, here's the thing I'm not gonna write 20 chapters for the life of ****Jack Frost**** as a spirit because to be honest I have read quite a bit of fanfiction that have already covered what I would have wrote. So this is it. Sorry for making this story so short But I will soon be writing something I think everyone's gonna love to read... the Blizzard of '68. I have read the ones they have out but to be honest none of them really fit what I was looking for. Again I am so sorry for cutting this off right here, but at least it wasn't a cliff hanger like most stories XD.**

**Even though this story wasn't long, I really hope that everyone still reads the fanfics I will post in the future. And as for the Jack Bunny fluff, that is going to be a one-shot I'll write as a "Sorry I made ya'll wait so long only to end it here" short story. So fear not... That and it'll not be so confusing. Xd**


End file.
